Stand by me
by michelcz
Summary: What happened after the end of Weeping Willows from new side of view. How could all end in a different way. This time it s a crossover CSI x CSI:Miami. Catherine Willows and Horatio Caine pairing, minor part of Gil Grissom
1. Chapter 1

**Stand by me**

Author: Michelcz

Disclaimer: CSI doesn´t belong to me but to Anthony E. Zuicker. Everything else is mine.

Rating: CSI-2

Characters: Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Horatio Caine

Spoiler: Weeping Willows

* * *

A/N: This story is based on the episode Weeping Willows. I watched it again and I have had idea for new story. This time it will be crossover between CSI and CSI:Miami. The idea came also from the talk with my friend Jen who told me that she´s got a feeling how good could be relationship between Catherine and Horatio Caine. So there is a story. I hope that you would like it and send me feedback what do you think about it.

I'm reposting this chapter cause it's after beta reading. Thank you Jen.

* * *

Catherine was shocked. She was standing in the middle of the hall in the lab. She has been looking how her 'best friend' was going away from her. She was feeling like she was suddenly frozen. She should know that Grissom will so mad with her but she´d hoped that it will not be so much bad.

She could hear his comment _"I guess that's why I don't go out" _in her mind again and again. After all it was his fault what had happened between them. He was the one who called her cause he was without his team. He need her help. It wasn´t her. He tried to be her judge once more time. He was trying to show her she shouldn't have any personal life but she ought to be with Lindsey and her mom home. The man who hadn't have his own life and who had been living all time in the lab. The man who didn't do anything about his co-worker silly crush. No, he was one who was supporting it and he was trying to use for himself. He was suddenly so selfish.

She has been thinking she knows him more than anyone else but she found that it isn´t true anymore. They' d so much distance between them in that moment. They could talk with each other but it was only about their work now when they sometime met each other. Their strong friendship was beyond retrieve after last two years. He was also reason why the former team was split up. She had tried to be fair to him although he was so cold to her and he loved to make sick comments about her father whom she didn´t want. All the same, she tried to be happy but it wasn´t allowed. She was feeling that she' s starting to lost in their common past. That all must end. It was time to cut it off and try to start again.

She came back from her frozen form. She decided that the time of her vacation was here. She' s got a lot of time which she could use to have it. She turned back to the corridor which she came with Grissom only a few minutes ago. She needed to go to find Ecklie and handled him her request for immediate leave.

_**When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
**_

She found him in his office after a moment of her looking up for him. She knocked on the doorframe of the office and waited for his reaction on her presence here. She didn´t have to wait for long time. After several second she could see how he raised his head from the paperwork which he was doing.

"Catherine, can I do something for you?" he asked her with raised eyebrow. "I though that everything around the case was clear up."

"Yes, it was Conrad. I'm here because I need to ask you for permission about my immediate vacation," she told him firmly.

"Catherine, is it really necessary? You know that you´re one of ours supervisors and your team will be short handed. I though that everything was all right after our talk."

"Conrad, I was thinking it too but I found that I need to have some time from the lab and some distance from everything what had happened last night," she explained him patiently.

"Ok, Catherine, you´ve got all time you need. But can I ask you where I can find you if it will be necessary?" he told her after few moments of thinking.

"Of course, I will not turn my cellular phone off and if you need to know where I will be you need to remember Miami," she answered him and turned away how she was heading out of his office. He stopped her with his last question.

"By the way, Catherine, who want you have as your substitute?"

"Warrick Brown." And with this answer she went away.

When she was heading out of the building she must meet Grissom once more time. She ran in to him literally.

"Catherine, why are you still here? I though that you were somewhere on your way to visit some club. Or can I think that it´s one of the evening when you will be home with your daughter?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Grissom, you will have one answer after another. First, I'm still here cause I needed to have solved something with Ecklie. Second, no, I'm not going to some club so I can have a fun. Third, yes, I'm going to home so I can be with my daughter, Lindsey. We have a lot before us this evening. I need book plane tickets for us and go to pack my luggage. Yeah, I am taking some time away from the lab. So, please, you must excuse me because I have a lot of things which I need to have settled before me," she said sharply him and went quickly out of his presence.

Grissom was suddenly in same situation as was Catherine before. He was only able to said.

"Catherine…."

_**No, I won't be afraid  
No, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me**_


	2. Chapter 2

She found him in his office after a moment of her looking up for him. She knocked on the doorframe of the office and waited for his reaction on her presence here. She didn´t have to wait for long time. After several second she could see how he raised his head from the paperwork which he was doing.

"Catherine, can I do something for you?" he asked her with raised eyebrow. "I though that everything around the case was clear up."

"Yes, it was Conrad. I'm here because I need to ask you for permission about my immediate vacation," she told him firmly.

"Catherine, is it really necessary? You know that you´re one of ours supervisors and your team will be short handed. I though that everything was all right after our talk."

"Conrad, I was thinking it too but I found that I need to have some time from the lab and some distance from everything what had happened last night," she explained him patiently.

"Ok, Catherine, you´ve got all time you need. But can I ask you where I can find you if it will be necessary?" he told her after few moments of thinking.

"Of course, I will not turn my cellular phone off and if you need to know where I will be you need to remember Miami," she answered him and turned away how she was heading out of his office. He stopped her with his last question.

"By the way, Catherine, who want you have as your substitute?"

"Warrick Brown." And with this answer she went away.

How she was heading out of the building she must meet Grissom once more time. She ran in to him literally.

"Catherine, why are you still here? I though that you were somewhere on your way to visit some club. Or can I think that it´s one of the evening when you will be home with your daughter?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Grissom, you will have one answer after another. First, I'm still here cause I needed to have solved something with Ecklie. Second, no, I'm not going to some club so I can have a fun. Third, yes, I'm going to home so I can be with my daughter, Lindsey. We have a lot before us this evening. I need book plane tickets for us and go to pack my luggage. Yeah, I am taking some time away from the lab. So, please, you must excuse me because I have a lot of things which I need to have settled before me," she said sharply him and went quickly out of his presence.

Grissom was suddenly in same situation as was Catherine before. He was only able to said.

"Catherine…."

_**So darling, darling, stand by me,  
oh, stand by me oh, stand,  
stand by me stand by me**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me.

* * *

It was two day after the conversation with Grissom which was so crucial in her decision about some time out of the lab. Lindsey and she was in the airport where they were waiting on their flight to Miami. Catherine went back in her memories at the evening after her depart from work. She was so happy when she could see how Lindsey was suddenly glowing up over the thoughts about their vacation in Miami. She was still smiling over memory how Lindsey had been jumping in the air for awhile and after that she quickly ran into her room so she can have all prepared soon. She was so excited that she couldn´t asleep during the night.

Catherine was so glad that she made this decision and she had prepared all for it. When she could hear how her daughter was dancing around her room, she must laugh loudly. She was suddenly without bad feelings which were in her after ugly talk with her former best friend.

She was suddenly whipped out from her memories. Someone was trying to get her attention. She has been looked around her when she saw who was her attacker. No one than her daughter.

"Hey Linds, what´s up?" she said.

"Mom, they´re just calling that our plane is ready. Come on, come on, please!!" she was telling her anxiously.

"Ok, ok, I am coming," she told her with laugh, "you don´t have to be nervouse cause it´s first call and we'll be on the board at the time."

"Oh, and that I may believe you. No way. I know you that you will need to have time for your little shopping in the newspapers shop. So, come on and don´t argue with me, mom," she told her same way as she was a habit of her mother. She had took after her mother in the end.

Lindsey caught her hand when she had stand from the seat in the waiting area and dragged her behind her. Catherine was so much laughing so much the antics of her daughter that people around her were watching the scene and were smiling at her.

They were checked in in the record time and same it was with their boarding on the plane.

The travel was good and Catherine was thought that it's somehow shorter than it was when she flew it for the first time. Maybe it was due to Linds and her curiosity about place where they were going to stay during the holiday. She was so nervous and also eager to find out what is Miami. What she didn´t know, was that her mother has been planning to meet a certain detective from Miami-Dade police department. Someone who is called Horatio Caine.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**_So darling, darling, stand by me,  
oh, stand by me oh, stand,  
stand by me stand by me_**

When they landed in Miami, the sun was high in the sky and the weather was pleasurably hot. She was waited that they are going to be tired from the travel but it wasn't true. They were full of energy. She assumed that it's an effect of their depart from they 'old life in Las Vegas'. As if they lost some weight from theirs hearts. As if they were in the place of the peace. The place which they needed to find.

She could assume it from the reaction of Lindsey cause she was like a someone else. She wasn´t a girl who she knew home and gave her so much worries in the last few years. She wasn't suddenly same pig-head as her grandfather and mother. She was full of the peace.

Catherine was uncertain what she's going to do now. Her former plan was that they would be going to check in some good hotel but suddenly she felt something what was saying her. 'Go to find Horatio, now.'

She was suddenly a few years back. She was in the times when she had believed that Gil and her has got some future someday. She was back and she had to think about her farewell with Horatio Caine.

**_+++Flashback+++_**

_She was back in the plane once more time. She has saw how Horatio Caine exited the plane before her and she had followed his example. He was waiting for her and they were starting to walk out some distance away from the plane where they had stopped and had small talk._

"_I'm going to, uh ... I'm going to book this guy. You want to go with?" said Horatio._

"_Nah, you got it. I'll have my D.A. call your D.A."_

"_He he," he chuckled._

"_Sounds good. Sounds good."_

"_Uh ... thank you for your help on this."_

"_Thanks for yours, actually," she told him grinning at him_

"_Right."_

_She smiled at him widely._

"_You take care of yourself."_

"_I always do", she answered him and returned him his smile._

_They shook hands._

_+++**end of flashback+++**_

When she saw how her daughter was happy, she had found her all strength and went to take a cab which would take her towards the headquarter of Miami Dade police department. She was on her way to the cab when she suddenly realized that something was missing. She missed silent steps which had been going to behind her. So she turned around and saw that Lindsey who stand in front of the airport, and she didn't look like she is going to make another step until she will know what will happen in the next moment. Where will be their next stop.

"Hey Lindsey, come. We need to make some stop before we will head into hotel," she yelled into distance at her.

"Mom, what do you mean by the term 'stop'? I hope that this vacation isn´t about work if it is I can´t tell you what I am thinking about it," Lindsey jumped into the conclusion.

"Lindsey, this isn´t about work although it may seem it to you. We are going to stop in the headquarter of Miami Dade police department cause I would like to said hello one old friend," she told her and without anything more she went straight in the cab which was waiting for them why they were arguing with each other.

Catherine was ignoring her stubborn daughter during the ride of a cab towards the headquarters. When they have been starting to get nearer and nearer the building where she worked once in her life, she was suddenly hit with the feelings if she made a right decision. She didn´t know if he hasn´t been married now. She saw sparks between his ballistic specialist and him. She could see another Gil and Catherine in them. She didn´t want intrude abruptly into his life. She wanted turn back and went to find some hotel. However, she could hear some constantly buzzing in her head, it was something which was saying her that she´s doing right thing.

**_If the sky that we look upon_**

**_should tumble and fall_**

**_or the mountains should crumble in the sea_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**_If the sky that we look upon_**

**_should tumble and fall_**

**_or the mountains should crumble in the sea_**

Catherine has been walking to the reception of the lab with her pissed daughter behind her. When she came to her destination, the reception desk, she asked a young woman if she can give a call to Lieutenant Caine that he has got a visitors in the reception.

"Lieutenant Caine, can you please come in the reception? You've got a visit here," she called him immediately.

"OK, sir, I will tell them that you will be there in few moments," she repeated loudly his answer so that Catherine could it hear. She can see how she nodded that she heard it. Catherine went to sit next to Linds who was annoyed from the place where they were.

She has been watching the rush of the lab when they were sitting. She was suddenly back in Las Vegas with Grissom. She had been waiting when she would see him how he´s going to walk from behind corner and how he would her greeted with smile on his face and shy greeting. She could heard how his steps were sounding near to her. But when she looked up she didn´t see Gil Grissom but Horatio Caine who talked with a receptionist where he can find his visit. She saw how he was turned in the way that a young woman had showed him.

"Catherine Willows," he said with smile in the face, "what a surprise. What do I owe the pleasure to have you here, Catherine?"

She just must smiled at the picture of the man before her. She saw absolute perfect gentleman who was standing in front of her. The man who was so different from Grissom. Unlike him you could see Horatio Caine in some silk suit every time you met him. He was one of the guys who was so natural when it came to a fashion and mode. She didn´t miss to look at his hands when he was toying with his always present sunglasses.

"Is it work which had been bring in Miami?" he added.

She has had to laugh at his question.

"No, not this time Lt. Caine," she told him playfully while she was standing and went to stand next to him.

"I came to visit Miami cause I need a vacation and I thought that Miami is the best place for it. Do you know perhaps better place?" she said.

"Of course, not. You can find better place which hot sand on the beach at this time of a year. By the way, this is also only one place where you can swim in the ocean," he told her with wink.

"Catherine, by the way, who´s the young lady who is sitting behind you?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, I totally forgot. It´s my daughter, Lindsey." She turned a bit her head and called her.

"Lindsey, please, come here. I would like to introduce you to someone."

She turned her attention back to Horatio. They were just looking and smiling at each other. They could hear how Lindsey was groaning when she heard her command.

"Lindsey, this´s Lieutenant Horatio Caine who I worked on a case here several years ago," she told her while she was smiling at Horatio.

"Nice… Nice to meet you, Mr. Caine," she said through the teeth.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Willows," he answered.

"Ladies, what will you say if we all are going to my office now and we can continue in our conversation," he invited them.

Cath and Lindsey had looked at each other and told him yes in unison.

**_I won't cry, I won't cry,_**

**_No, I won't shed a tear_**

**_Just as long as you stand_**

**_Stand by me_**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**_I won't cry, I won't cry,_**

**_No, I won't shed a tear_**

**_Just as long as you stand_**

**_Stand by me_**

"Ladies, so where you will be staying during your time in Miami?" he asked them when they came into his office and he offered them a couch so they could sit down.

"Oh, I don´t know cause I didn´t book any hotel," Catherine told him,"I thought that you could give me some tip, Horatio."

"Of course that you can count on me. I am going to give you one great tip?" he said with grin.

"Where I can find it?" Catherine was so impatient.

"Oh, it´s near.. no it´s in the beach. You would have a private beach. The house is very comfortable. You…." he was telling then when Cath interrupted him.

"Horatio, I know what you are trying to do and I appreciate it. I can´t allow it you. I came here to stay for a vacation. I can afford it, Horatio," she told him with anger.

"Catherine, please calm down," he tried to talk to her with patient, "I know that you can afford it but I am happy you find your way back into Miami. I would like to have you and your daughter as my guests."

"And of course, I would like to catch what´s new in your life and what's the main reason of your visit here," he added with smile.

"Horatio, you know very well that.…" Catherine tried to talk some sense in him.

"Catherine, please, it would be my pleasure. I' m doing it selfishly cause I want to have some company in my life. I would be so glad if I could come home and find there someone who will be waiting for me." He winked at her.

"Moooooooooooom, please, can we go to live on the beach? Please, mom, pretty pretty please with cherry on top," Lindsey was begging with puppy look.

"Lindsey, what do you think that you are just doing?" Catherine asked her daughter.

"Moooooooooooooooom, please, come on," Horatio said like Lindsey before. "It will be fun, moooooooooooom, come on."

"Mister Caine, did you realize what are you doing? You're a monster and when it will come to my daughter she is another one." She said.

"Ok, guys, I will give my promise to both of you but I need to have your word, yeah, that I am not going to cook during my vacation."

"No problem mom, I will be happy when I can have you in my place. And if this is yours only one condition, it will be my pleasure to become your chief. I love cooking so it isn't any problem." Horatio said happy.

**_So darling, darling, stand by me,_**

**_oh, stand by me oh, stand,_**

**_stand by me stand by me_**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me.

**A/N:** Thank you guys. Thank you that you're reading this story. It's something different than my Grillows stories. So here is new chapter but next one will come after I receive at least three reviews. I need to know if I have post sequels.

* * *

**_So darling, darling, stand by me,_**

**_oh, stand by me oh, stand,_**

**_stand by me stand by me_**

The days in the house on the beach were wonderful. She had been loving it. She had found her way back to her daughter. She was able to get to know her once more time. It was almost same as she was a small bundle of joy and she needed to learn how to look after her. They both had been relaxing all days. They had explored Miami alone or sometimes with Horatio. Even more Horatio was willing to go with them in a mall when they had been in mood for one of theirs shopping raids. She suspected him he was doing it with some ulterior motive even she couldn't prove it. She had felt that his motive was only a desperately needed feeling of family. The things which he had miss so much.

She had felt it the same way like Horatio. She enjoyed their time together when they were all considering by people around them as a small happy family. She cherished these moments. It felt so familiar to her. It was like in old times with Gil. In the times when he suddenly turned up on her door steps with announcement about their afternoon program. He had taken them almost everywhere where he knew it and Lindsey could be happy little spoiled girl. He was so caring in those times but one day, everything had turned upside down and they both changed. It hurt her and had been still hurting but she managed to cope with it. Even more in these days when she was with Horatio. She had often caught herself in the thoughts about Horatio. It was more and more times than she was ever thinking about Gil lately. She knew that she had been falling in love with him.

She knew it. And she also knew that he had been sensed it. Their were able to communicate like the one person even though they knew each other for so short time. Although it could be absolutely impossible for people around them, they simply clicked. They both were happy and were drawn closer to each other.

Horatio, Lindsey and she had been a family. It was something more than she could ever have with Grissom. Something what was needed in her life and she would love to have it again.

**_So darling, darling, stand by me,_**

**_oh, stand by me oh, stand,_**

**_stand by me stand by me_**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**_So darling, darling, stand by me,_**

**_oh, stand by me oh, stand,_**

**_stand by me stand by me_**

Her time in Miami had been count downed now. She has only last three days before her departure from Miami back to Las Vegas. It was the evening when everything had changed.

Catherine was sitting on the back porch of Horatio's house. This evening was only one when he wasn't home before Lindsey went sleep. It became their habit. Their all had felt like some normal family where you could find mother, father and a child. He called them and said he'd got a tough case but he will manage to come home in the night. He had been feeling sorry for the time which he' s going to lose with them. She could said it due to his sad line in his voice. She have been trying to be happy about her way back in Las Vegas. She should be happy but she wasn't. She became comfortable here. Miami was suddenly her city not Las Vegas. And what more she could count on Horatio. He knew everything about her former life before she became a CSI and especially about her difficult relationship with Gil Grissom. She had found herself more and more thinking about the chances of her relationship with this man. She had stopped see him as if he was only her friend and there had been friendship between them. She knew very well that she left Miami with a slight crush for certain red head lieutenant. However, it was in the time when she had been thinking about Gil Grissom and their common chance for moving on another step in their relationship. That they will be able to build a family up. The family which was their dream but instead they had started to drift apart. The reasons and situations came and left theirs lives but they weren't able to sit down together and talk about it. They screwed up everything what had ever been between them. They lost each other.

And now, she was here. She was in the most beautiful spot of Miami. She had been sitting on the back porch of Horatio Caine's house. Her feet were in the cooling sand and she was waiting for him. She knew that she had been falling in love with this amazing man. She was looking at the night's ocean. She loved how the waves were lazy coming to the shore. It reminded her a life which is lived with its upside down situations. She was so much lost in track of her thoughts that she didn't hear Horatio's arrive. She didn't even hear his steps until someone cleared throat behind her. She was surprised when she turned her head and saw him how he had been looking piercingly at her. She felt the heat of his gaze.

"Hey, beautiful," he said lazily.

"Hey, handsome," answered Catherine same way.

"What are you doing here so alone? I thought I will find you again asleep before a television," he was teasing her.

"Hey, it happened only one time. By the way, did you forget that I wasn't only one who had slept before television?" she told him and tried to remind him the first time when he had held her in his arms. She had felt so safe and content here.

"Ok, ok, peace, my dear Catherine," he said playfully during his way to the place where she was sitting. He slowly sat down next her. The silence spread around them.

"Penny for your thoughts," Horatio asked softly.

"Not worth that much." Her voice was barely audible.

"To me their priceless. But let me guess! You're thinking about a return to Las Vegas." He noted.

"Yeah," was heard in the moonshine night.

"More precisely, you have been thinking about him, Gil Grissom."

"Yeah," was heard once more time from Catherine.

After several minutes of silence which had been hanging in the air, Horatio asked crucial question.

"Do you still love him?"

"Yeah, I love still him." Answered Catherine.

" I can see it. He is one lucky man."

"Horatio, please, let me tell you something," she was telling him and turned to him. She leaned slightly into his arms. It was so simple when he was next to her.

"I can still love him but it's all I can feel for him. I loved him like a possible lover and husband for long time. I think that it was same with our friendship. I love him but now it's only a good friend who will have a important place in my heart."

Catherine silenced for few moments.

"But I am in love with someone else," she whispered in the night.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I fell in love with someone else. I am in love with one amazing man who loves my daughter and he was able to get to know me in two weeks. I am in love with you, Horatio Caine. I can love Gil Grissom but I'm not in love with him. I love only and only you."

"That's good to know because I am in love with you, too," he told her with love in his eyes.

He stood up and extended his hand to Catherine who grabbed his hand and squeezed it firmly. He pulled her out from the steps of the back porch and caught her into his embrace. He had watched her long time and searched for her permission in her eyes. She had started to be impatient with his actions. He wanted to kiss her senseless but he was enjoying to torture her. He slowly leaned in the long waited kiss when she grabbed him by the collar and pulled his lips to hers. Pushing with a great force until their lips became mingled together. After a couple of minutes they both pulled away breathless. They were staring at each other for a few moments. After the while Horatio turned Catherine in his arms. She had been leaning with her back against his chest. Two strong arms were wrapped around her waist, surrounding her with feeling of warmth and security. They both were looking out at the vast ocean.

**_So darling, darling, stand by me,_**

**_oh, stand by me oh, stand,_**

**_stand by me stand by me_**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Hi guys, I need to know if you want to read sequel to this story. Please write me.

* * *

**_So darling, darling, stand by me,_**

**_oh, stand by me oh, stand,_**

**_stand by me stand by me_**

Gil Grissom was anxious. Today was a day when Catherine had to come back in the lab. He was absolutely stressed with the feelings for her. He had been practicing his speech for long two weeks when he didn't see her. He waited for the day when she will find out about his feelings for her. Today was his D-day. Although everyone thought that he had lived almost all time in the lab, it wasn't true. He came a bit sooner into work. He was clothed in his best monkey suite. He needed to be perfect for Catherine.

Man without emotions was walking around his office and looking at the free spot where had been foetal pig sometimes ago. The foetal pig which was in her office now. He often peeked out of his office if he could catch a image of her or only hear her. Suddenly his wish became true and he heard her. He heard her angelic voice in the hallway which was directly next to his office. He waited for few minutes that she will show any moment in his office but nothing happened. He could hear still hear in the hallway so he went looking for her.

He went straight into the course of the conversation. How he had been coming nearer the destination of Catherine, he could hear very unpleasant words which were being said by Warrick.

"Catherine, is it true what I just heard? Do you really quit job here and you're immediately transferred in Miami?"

"Yeah, War, everything, what you heard, is true. I am leaving Las Vegas," Grissom heard her answer.

He suddenly froze on the spot. He needed to draw a deep breath. He needed to find all his strength. When he came around the corner which isolated him from Catherine, he saw his worst nightmare. He saw 'his Catherine' in the arms of another man. He had wrapped both arms around her waist how he was standing behind her. He had been looking at tall, lean red head man who was clothed in a silk suit.

Grissom came in the peripheral view of Catherine and a stranger.

"Hi, Grissom."

"Hi, Cath," he said softly with sadness in his voice.

"So you heard it too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I just heard Rick's words," he said and absolutely forgot people around her when he asked. "Can you, please, tell me why? Why are you leaving, Cath?"

"No, it's not your business," she answered sharply.

"No, it's my business. I've got right to know why you are leaving Las Vegas, lab and ….," he suddenly shut up.

"And what, Grissom? Why are you asking me these things?"

"And me," said Grissom.

"Why do you think about yourself in the first place, Gil?" she shouted at him.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, CATHERINE WILLOWS. THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS," yelled Grissom out.

"Fantastic, great Gil Grissom find his gut but I must tell you that you figured it out too late. Yeah, I admit I loved you. Yes, I am talking in the past cause I found a man who loves me and my daughter with all his heart. And what's more, he doesn't judge me. By the way, I love him too. We're getting married."

With these words she turned in the arms of her fiance and kissed him. After that they walked out of the lab.

Gil Grissom watched how love of his life is walking away from him and he hadn't any power to stop it.

**_I could hardly believe it _**

**_When I heard the news today _**

**_I had to come and get it straight from you _**

**_They said you were leavin' _**

**_Someone's swept your heart away _**

**_From the look upon your face, I see it's true _**

**_So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the _**

**_plans you're makin' _**

**_Then tell me one thing more before I go _**

**_Tell me how am I suppose to live without you _**

**_Now that I've been lovin' you so long _**

**_How am I suppose to live without you _**

**_How am I suppose to carry on _**

**_When all that I've been livin' for is gone _**

**_I didn't come here for cryin' _**

**_Didn't come here to break down _**

**_It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end _**

**_And how can I blame you _**

**_When I build my world around _**

**_The hope that one day we'd be so much _**

**_more than friends _**

**_And I don't wanna know the price I'm _**

**_gonna pay for dreaming _**

**_When even now it's more than I can take _**

**_Tell me how am I suppose to live without you _**

**_Now that I've been lovin' you so long _**

**_How am I suppose to live without you _**

**_How am I suppose to carry on _**

**_When all that I've been livin' for is gone _**

**_And I don't wanna face the price I'm _**

**_gonna pay for dreaming _**

**_Now that your dream has come true _**


End file.
